Love at First Sight
by JaraandEzriaLoverr
Summary: Tom Riddle's days at Hogwarts in his 5th year. The year he opened the Chamber of Secrets. The story isn't based on him, it's A/U. Most characters are from my imagination but have names taken from the Universe for pure bloods. This is to keep it authentic.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys! It has taken me a while to pluck up the courage to publish this story because I'm worried about what you guys will think. It is completely AU and has mostly characters I have made up myself a few of them will have the same names as existing characters in Rowling's universe and some are characters from 1942 for example Winky Crockett was an actual student at Hogwarts with Tom Riddle. It also focuses mostly on a character of my own creation. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I really, really want you guys to review. Whether you like it or not but please do not flame if you don't.**_

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary morning, nearing the start of August. Students from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, living all across the United Kingdom were waiting for the post, in which they would find a letter from their school which will inform them on the items needed for each individual student for the fourth-coming academic year - text books, cauldrons, etc. They would arrive via owl post. At the Crouch residence the whole family sat around the breakfast table, waiting intently. Their post owl - Larry - appeared on the ledge outside the window.

"I'll get it!" Shrieked the scrawny little boy, who was perched on stool, next to a frail little old lady. He ran to the window, climbed on the window bench and nudged it open, Larry hopped in and the boy ripped the envelope from Larry's mouth. He ran straight to his mother's side and delivered the envelope to the table in front of her. She opened it and squealed with excitement.

"You got in Benny!" She hugged her son tightly and passed her other two children their Hogwarts letters. They were sat beside one another, sarcastically whispering '_great_' in sync. The mother stood and walked into the kitchen to make a start on breakfast. The two older children, Evelyn also known as Evie (16) and Barty (18), opened their letters to find the usual list of school supplies.

"I'm going to write to Tom. Ask when he wants to go to Diagon Alley." Evie announced, rising from the table. Her father stood in an instant.

"You will do no such thing young lady. You will stay here until breakfast is over and then we are going to Diagon Alley as a family. You see enough of that retched boy at school. Now sit back down, this instant!" Her father demanded causing silence throughout the dining room and kitchen. Evie sat straight back down. Barty let out a snigger gleefully but stopped due to his father shooting him a rather fatal glare.

"What's it like at Hogwarts?" Benny asked excitement in his tiny, high pitched voice.

After breakfast the Crouch family stood in front of the living room fireplace. It was connected to the floo network. Mr Crouch stepped into the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and pronounced very clearly 'DIAGON ALLEY' dropped the floo powder and disappeared in emerald green flames.

"You know Tom is going to be really moody with me in September... again. All because dad never lets me write to him. I mean he has like, nearly nobody, he has no family." Evie whispered to Barty as their mother ushered Benny into the fireplace and the two disappeared behind the flames.

"I know you like Tom but he is a bit strange, isn't he? I mean apart from you, Evan Rosier and Zacharias Lestrange he doesn't talk to anyone. I think dad's right. I think you should keep your distance from Tom." Barty said thoughtfully, looking out for his little sister, his only sister.

"Who's side are you on?" Evie shouted before entering the fireplace and disappearing. Barty and their grandparents followed her lead and they all arrived in the Leaky Cauldron fireplace.

"Come on Benny let's go and get your first wand from Ollivander's" Mrs Crouch said leaving Evie and Barty to get their own supplies. Evie was about to say something but Barty saw a friend of his - Maxine Yaxley - and he left Evie alone.

"Stay out of trouble and away from Tom." Barty's parting words to his sister.

"Why do you want her to stay away from Tom?" Maxine asked Barty but he shrugged it off like he didn't hear her. Evie exited the Leaky Cauldron onto the busy London road; she followed the road until she approached an orphanage, the orphanage she knew Tom lived in. She entered and saw a desk with a lady sitting behind it. Evie immediately walked towards her and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? Can I see Tom Riddle please." She asked the lady who beamed delightfully at the question.

"Of course. Follow me." The lady said and led her all the way to Tom's room before leaving her at the door. She knocked on the open door and Tom looked up abruptly.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" He asked, stunned to see her standing at his door. He got up from his bed and walked towards her. She hugged him as soon as he was within reaching distance. A few other orphans walked past at that moment and jeered at Tom and made snide remarks. 'Oh look Tommy's got himself a girlfriend'. Evie shot them all evil glares and they shuffled away quickly.

"You live with some idiots." Evie said with a giggle but Tom looked very serious.

"Why haven't you been writing?" He asked angrily as they entered the room further.

"My dad won't let me" Evie said taking a worried step away from Tom but he closed the door behind her, causing her to back away into it.

"Why won't he let you? Have you led him to believe I am no good?" Tom demanded moving towards her. She tried to move away from him but he pinned her against the door. She then attempted to push him away from her but he grabbed both her wrists rather tightly, they were beginning to bruise.

"T-Tom you're hurting me. I don't know why he won't let me." Evie was starting to get really scared; she had never been scared of Tom before. She could feel his ice cold breath on her trembling face.

"Are you scared of me?" Tom whispered, suddenly aware of her trembling. He had inner joy; he had finally caused her to be scared of him. She was always the only one at school that wasn't.

"It's ok. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" Evie breathed, recovering quickly from the fright. She just watched him as he walked back to his bed and slumped onto it.

"What's the point? I don't have any gold." Tom said coolly. Evie sat next to Tom to try and comfort him. He put an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. The door flew open with a loud bang on the wall causing the two to jump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 2

Standing in the doorway was the lady that had shown Evie to Tom's room.

"You know the rules Tom. The door must be open when you have visitor's." She said in an upbeat, patronising voice. She walked away leaving the door wide open.

"Does that apply to everyone?" Evie asked in curiosity, she could tell they treated him differently just by the sound of her voice.

"No, just me. They think I'm unstable because of all the things I did when I didn't know about you-know-what." Tom answered trailing into a whisper by the end.

"What did you do? You've never told me about your childhood." Evie was dying to know more about him so she asked with curiosity wreaking over her.

"I'd rather not talk about it. If you don't mind." Tom replied looking down at his knees.

"Oh, ok. Sorry I brought it up." Evie said understandingly. "Do you wanna go then? We need to buy new supplies for school." She added.

"Yeah." Tom replied with a smile. He took Evie's and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Hey, Sarah. I'm going out." Tom informed the lady behind the desk who Evie now knew was named Sarah.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked without looking up from her paperwork, not even to see who was going out.

"I don't know. I'm just gonna go out, I'll end up wherever my legs take me." Tom said faintly annoyed. Evie squeezed his hand to keep him calm. She knew he had anger issues.

"Tom… You know the rules, I can't let you leave this building unless I know where you're going." Sarah explained as she looked at Tom and Evie apologetically. Tom and Evie glanced at each other.

"We're just gonna walk around the high street." Tom explained trying to sound convincing.

"Ok, I'll see you later, we're going up to that beach again. The one about an hour away from here." Sarah expressed. "Don't be long." She added and returned to her paperwork. They left the orphanage and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered Diagon Alley they saw Barty and Maxine. They approached them.

"Hey Barty." Evie asked as they pushed through the crowd and made it to them. "Can I borrow some money? Dad didn't give me enough in all the fuss about Benny getting his wand."

"Yeah sure, here." Barty replied, handing her some money. "Tom." Barty said slightly nodding and walking away with Maxine.

"He doesn't like me either, does he?" Tom announced knowingly as he watched after Barty and Maxine.

"That's not true." Evie said as they started searching for their school supplies whilst dodging Evie's parents as well. It was coming to 4 O'clock and it was nearly time for Evie to go home so they said goodbye and went their separate ways, Tom went back to the orphanage and Evie went to find her family. She found them in Flourish and Blotts.

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you all day." Mr Crouch demanded as soon as Evie came into sight.

"I've been shopping." Evie replied as she shot a look at her older brother – not to say anything about her being with Tom.

"You've got all your supplies then?" Mr Crouch asked looking suspiciously from Evie to Barty.

"Well, yes. Can we go home?" Evie disclosed with the question. She really disliked her dad, she loved him but hated him.

"Ok, who have you been with all day?" Mr Crouch questioned as they made their way through Flourish and Blotts to the outside and to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I was with Riley, you know Riley Avery." Evie said using her best friend as a cover up for meeting with Tom when she was specifically told not to. She entered the fireplace and arrived home with her whole family following. Evie was about to leave the dining room.

"I don't believe you. I didn't see you all day and Diagon Alley isn't exactly very big." Mr Crouch announced loudly, slamming his fist on the table making everybody but Evie flinch. She just turned around to face her angry father.

"Fine! I was with Tom. Happy? He is my boyfriend if you haven't noticed." Evie stated and watched her father's face flush red with anger.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear! I do not want you seeing that boy. He is far too… abnormal, nobody knows the kid properly, nobody knows what he is capable of." Mr Crouch yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What have you got against him? He's had a bad life, never knew his family and I really like him. I thought you wanted me to go out with a pure-blood, no matter who it is. As long as I don't disgrace the family name." Evie shouted with great elegance. She walked straight to her bedroom.

"Nice one dad! I don't like him either but I'm not willing to lose her to him. Forbidding her to see him won't make a difference to her. I mean if it works out between them, great but if it doesn't then he's just like any other boy she could've ended up with." Barty sighed and followed her to her room to comfort her. Mrs Crouch shot her husband a murderous glare. Barty walked into his sister's room to find her packing.

"Why are you packing your trunk?" Barty asked confused.

"I'm going to stay with Heidi and Evan Rosier." Evie disclosed, packing the last of her things. "They said I could stay over whenever I wanted."

"What? How are you gonna get there? They live in London." Barty asked completely stunned.

"Well. There's a fireplace in Dad's room. Can you keep him downstairs for like 10 minutes, I'll see you at school. When I'm gone tell dad I'm fine so he doesn't worry." Evie replied, picking up her trunk. She left her room and went straight to her father's room. She picked up some floo powder and pronounced 'Rosier residence' very clearly. She disappeared behind the beautiful emerald green flames. Mr Crouch ran into his room just to see the flames disappear.

"Barty! Get up here right now!" Mr Crouch bellowed, turning away from the fireplace. Barty came running, thinking he'd caught Evie.

"What?" Barty asked kind of nervous, especially when he saw that he hadn't caught Evie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 3

Barty ran upstairs and into his father's room, he was glad to see Evie was gone but worried about his father's reaction.

"Where has she gone? I know you know so don't lie to me." Mr Crouch yelled as Mrs Crouch and Benny reached the room.

"I don't know where she's gone she just told me to tell you she will be fine." Barty lied as hard as he could.

"Fine, fine. Well, when you see her next tell her she is not welcome in this house anymore. If she doesn't care about what I think then she can stay away from this family." Mr Crouch announced angrily.

"David. No!" Mrs Crouch begged, her arms around Benny's shoulders.

"Mum? What does he mean? Where's Evie?" Benny asked very confused, tugging on his mother's top.

"Don't worry. Barty, take Benny downstairs into the garden please." Mrs Crouch asked in a motherly voice.

"Dad, don't do this. Your pushing her right into Tom's arms." Barty yelled ignoring his mother completely.

"Barty! Take your brother out into the garden!" Mrs Crouch demanded. Barty complied and took his brother to the garden. "David you can't do that. You just can't. No matter how you feel about her right now, she is still your daughter. Your only daughter."

"I have no daughter, only two sons. You have only two sons as well." Mr Crouch demanded and stormed downstairs to the living room.

"How is Evelyn?" Asked Evie, Barty and Benny's maternal grandmother, unaware of the events from just moments before.

"I do not know an Evelyn." Mr Crouch announced to her bewilderment just as he sat down in his armchair.

"What do you mean? She's your daughter." He was asked again.

"I do not have a daughter. I only have two sons. I will not say it again!" Mr Crouch. She looked at her daughter with an odd look on her face.

Evie arrived in the fireplace at the Heidi's house in London.

"Evie?" Heidi asked as she walked into the dining room.

"Hey Heidi. Can I stay with you until we go back to school.?" Evie asked stepping out of the fireplace.

"Yes, of course you can." Heidi confirmed running to hug her best friend. Mr and Mrs Rosier entered the room. "Mum, dad. Evie will be staying with us until we go back to school. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course, love. What's happened Evelyn?" Mrs Rosier asked lovingly.

"Me and my dad had a massive argument about my boyfriend." Evie stated still in annoyance with her father.

"Oh, is it Tom Riddle you are talking about?" Mr Rosier asked plainly.

"Yes, I am. We have been together for about half a year." Evie answered, they all sat around the dining table.

"Nice lad." Mrs Rosier said as Evan came into the room. He looked at Evie, his secret love for her intensified at the sight of her.

"Hey Evie." He said almost choking on his words. He was staring as well, he tripped on the chair as he sat down opposite her.

"Hiya Evan." Evie replied flashing a pearly white smile. Evan beamed. They all ate some dinner after Heidi's mother asking if Evie had, had any. "Me and my dad had a massive argument." Evie mentioned as her and Evan walked through the grounds of the Rosier mansion.

"What was it about?" Evan asked with all his attention on her.

"It was about Tom. My dad told me, we don't know what he's capable of. Do you know what he meant?" Evie said recapping the argument.

"Oh ok. Well, you know, he does seem a bit. I don't know, strange? One moment he's nice, the next he's completely evil." Evan clarified, trying to put her off the idea of dating Tom.

"What do you mean? Why is everyone against me dating him?" Evie said angrily and stormed up to the house. "Heidi, I'm going to see Tom. I'll see you later?" She announced as she entered the drawing room.

"Yeah. See you later." Heidi agreed as she played with her white part cat, part kneazle – Snowy. She named it that when she was five. Evie walked out the front door, straight past Evan. He followed her.

"Evelyn! I'm sorry." He yelled, trying to catch up to her. She turned around to face him, they were about fifteen feet away from each other.

"Save it Evan!"

_**Guys! Thanks for reading but I'm still not getting reviews! I really want them to know what everyone thinks of the story. If I don't get at least 10 reviews by Chapter 5 or 6 I might stop uploading them. I love this story but I don't see why I should upload if you guys aren't giving me feedback!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 4

"I'll talk to you later? I'll forget you ever said anything, yeah?" Evie continued before she walked away, further down the huge garden. She found her way back to the orphanage with ease as she had walked from Heidi's house to the Leaky Cauldron and from there to the orphanage before. She walked through the door and told 'Sarah' that she was going up to see Tom and she walked straight to his room/ "Hey Tom" she said when she reached his door.

"Evie what are you doing back here?" Tom asked, amazed that he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm staying with Heidi and Evan because my dad and I had a huge argument" Evie answered, walking over to sit next to him on his bed.

"What was the argument about?" Tom asked, feeling a little of unusual concernedness.

"About you…" Evie answered nervously, she was nervous about the way he might react.

"What did he say?" he questioned, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well he said that you're abnormal and that no one knows what you're capable of…" Evie said, looking into his eyes with a sorry look in them.

"Oh ok" Tom replied, trying to think of an idea to pay back Mr Crouch for thinking how horrible he is but he could only think of an idea he had to pay back some of the kids in the orphanage. "Don't worry about it, what do you want to do?" Tom said standing and pulling Evie to her feet.

"I don't know" Evie said, holding onto Tom's hand.

"I know I wanna show you something" Tom said with a menacing grin on his face. "Come on, I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes" Evie nodded and headed downstairs, 5 minutes later Tom appeared with 5 other orphans: Lexie Lockyer, Billy Jordan, Emma Jensen, Michael Ryan and Hayden East.

"Hi" Evie said as they approached her but they all ignored her as if they were superior. Tom took Evie's hand and they travelled for about 2 hours until they reached a cliff edge; there was a ledge to walk down by the side of it and they made their way down it – reaching a cave beside the sea. "Where are we?" Evie asked, slightly worried.

"You'll see" Tom grinned and led them all inside; it was full of water and the ceiling was dripping.

"Why are we in here?" Billy asked as him and the other orphans huddled together, trying to make a united front to intimidate Tom but, of course, that will not happen.

"You'll see" Tom said grinning even more maniacally this time. He got his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at one of the orphans. Evie whispered in his: 'What are you doing?' as the orphans laughed at the 'stick' being pointed at them. Tom completely ignored her.

"Ha! What are you gonna do with that? You're even more mental than I thought" Emma choked.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that! Crucio" Tom yelled, pointing his wand at Emma, she screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground; thriving. The other orphans attempted to flee but stopped when Tom yelled, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Crucio" Evie started screaming at the sight of pure agony before her.

"Stop! Tom, just stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tom stopped and grabbed Evie's shoulder's roughly to make her face him.

"Don't you understand what they put me through?" Tom yelled in her face, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Tom let her go and grabbed Lexie by the arm and threw her to the ground harshly.

"Tom please I'll never ever do anything to hurt you ever again" Lexie pleaded terrified.

"Crucio" Tom was merciless as he watched Lexie thrive and scream in pain, Evie knocked Tom's wand out of his hand. "What did you do that for?"

"Tom stop" she asked him crying really hard, he picked up his wand and pointed it at Evie as he walked swiftly towards her. He held it to her throat as she froze. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she said:

"Please stop this, for me? I love you Tom please do this for me" he begrudgingly lowered his wand back into his pocket. He ordered the orphans to leave the cave and they all left. Tom took hold of Evie's hand and she let him, fearing what he might do if she pulled it away. She cried for most of the journey back to the orphanage.

"I'm really sorry" Tom said, breaking the very awkward silence.

"It's ok, I'll just forget about the whole thing" Evie replied, wiping away her tears. Tom stopped her from walking and made her face him.

"Do you hate me?" he question, looking deeply into her eyes.

"No, of course I don't hate you, you know I don't" she answered him caressing his cheek. He kissed her deeply; she swung her arms around his neck whilst he pulled her close by the hips. After about 2 minutes they pulled away and hugged each other tightly. They carried on much happier and at ease after this and reached the orphanage hand in hand.

"Do you want me to walk you to the Rosier's?" Tom asked, still holding her hand protectively.

"No, it's fine" Evie answered, smiling widely. He had something that made her forgive him no matter what he did.

"Ok I'll see you soon?" he replied, planting a kiss on her cheek and she nodded. She left him at the door and it was pitch black… She walked and the thing from the cave creeped back into her mind as she began to cry again. The faster she walked, the more tears escaped until she was running back to the Rosier's. It took only 20 minutes and she reached the front gate. She looked at her watch; it was just past midnight and she looked towards the house. There was a figure in the garden, a figure she recognized to be Evan, she wiped her tears vigorously as he ran towards her.

"Evelyn! Where have you been?" he asked, panting from the run.

"I went to see Tom" she answered, holding back tears.

"Oh well are you coming?" Evan asked, he took her hand as it began to pour hard with rain.

"No I'm gonna sit out here for a while" Evie disclosed, jerking her hand away from him; sitting on the wall and leaning against the fence.

"But it's raining" Evan said trying to force her to go inside.

"Evan I said no!" Evelyn yelled and at the moment someone very unlikely appeared out of the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love at First Sight**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I really neglected this story but I am back and determined to finish it because I already have the ending planned! **

"Evie? Are you ok?" Tom asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah I'm fine Tom, what are you doing here?" Evie replied, hugging him with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, I got to my room and just felt like something wasn't right, obviously I was right. If you ever touch her again, Rosier; I will kill you," Tom threatened and after what Evie had just witnessed, she knew he wasn't kidding, if it came to it he actually would end up killing him.

"I wasn't even touching her!" Evan replied, for some reason he was standing up for himself, that wasn't in his nature, especially against Tom. Tom was about to get his wand out but Evie held his arm down so he didn't.

"I have to go, Tom, love you," Evie told him and kissed him on the cheek. She walked up the driveway to the Rosier's mansion as Tom watched to make sure Evan kept his distance. They entered the house to find Heidi and Mr and Mrs Rosier were sitting on the stairs worrying.

"Where have you been?" Heidi asked Evie, obviously worried.

"I was with Tom, can I go to bed?" she replied in an annoyed voice as Heidi and Mr Rosier stood directly in front of her, blocking her path. They obliged and went to bed themselves, silently vowing to finish the conversation in the morning. The next month passed by quickly and before she knew it, Evie was meeting Tom on platform nine and three quarters to go to the prefect's carriage as they had both been picked to be Slytherin's prefects. The other prefects in the carriage were Gryffindor's Seamus Rickett and Bella Fuller; Hufflepuff's, Santana Fabray and Finn McKinley and Ravenclaw's, Kourtney Potter and Dylan Page. The journey was boring filled with all the prefect rules, rules Evie and Tom really couldn't have cared less about.

Soon enough though the feast was over and Evie and Tom were sitting in the Slytherin common room with Heidi, Evan, Lily Lestrange, Zacharias Lestrange, Tamsin Flint, Billius Flint and Darcey Higgs. They were all exchanging summer stories when Barty approached them.

"Can we talk?" he asked his sister, she nodded and they walked over to an empty corner of the common room. "Dad told me to tell you not to bother coming home for Christmas; he says you are not welcome because of the whole 'Tom thing' and he doesn't want to hear from you either," Evie had a tear roll down her cheek, it was wiped away as quickly as it appeared; Barty hugged her tightly.

"Did he really say that?" Evie asked, it had really upset her and she didn't want to believe it. Barty regrettably nodded and hugged her again as more tears fell.

"I'll stay here with you for Christmas if you want?" Barty asked his little sister, she nodded and buried her head in his chest as Tom walked over to them.

"What's the matter?" he asked, curiously.

"My father hates me! I'm not allowed back to the house and he doesn't want anything to do with me," Evie told her boyfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tom said, knowing it was his fault. "I won't be here for Christmas by the way, I thought I should let you know. I have to go on a stupid, unavoidable trip with the orphanage." Evie was quite shocked at his insensitivity but let it go. "I'm gonna head to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm going for a walk," Evie said and walked out of the common room before Barty could offer to go with her. She walked up the stone steps to the empty entrance hall, except it wasn't empty; she heard footsteps walking up the marble staircase towards the grand staircase. She decided to follow them as she had nothing better to do. She was following a tall, broad shouldered boy with dark brown hair. He turned off of the staircase into the third floor corridor, he spun around as soon as he realised he was being followed when he heard Evie open and close the door.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" his voice said clearly from about ten yards away from where Evie stood still.

"I'm Evelyn Crouch and I'm bored, who are you?" she replied as kindly as she could manage in her foul mood.

"Dylan Page," he answered stiffly, noticing her mood.

"Oh hi," Evie replied, she had a really weird feeling about him, she had never heard of him before yet she already felt as if she knew him, she began to walk towards him.

"What do you want?" Dylan said defensively, he was a Ravenclaw and everyone knew that Slytherin's hated everyone from the other houses.

"I want some company who won't judge me or tell me I'm being silly," she hoped with a tear rolling down her cheek, the mysterious Ravenclaw walked to her and touched her arm gently.

"What's the matter?" Dylan asked, confused as he was a muggle-born and she was a Slytherin; she should have been torturing her about his blood status yet here she was asking for his company. She explained her whole situation to him about her dad as they sat on a cold, stone bench.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I don't even know you."

"Who's this Tom that your dad hates so much?"

"Tom Riddle, my boyfriend."

"Oh… I'd best go," Dylan said getting up from the bench.

"Why? What did I say?" Evie asked, confused as she wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Well, I'm muggle-born and everyone knows he is the most prejudice person in this whole school… I'm surprised you aren't."


End file.
